Tension
by unavowed68
Summary: Post DH, Hermione and Fleur work together at the ministry. Everyone in the office suspects that the tension between them is normal but what they don't know is that it is far from it. slash HG/FD
1. Chapter 1

Tension

* * *

Hermione was twenty-five and living the good life. She had grown up and grown up good. Her bushy brown hair was now sleek and wavy. It fell just slightly past her shoulder blades. She filled out in all the right places, curves that no man could resist. But they were only for one man. And that man was Ronald Weasley.

Ron too had grown up and became the man of Hermione's dreams. They had been together since the final battle and now they were engaged. Yes things in Hermione's life were going great. Even her job made her happy.

Working at the ministry had proven to be much more interesting than she thought it would be. Though she wasn't fighting dark wizards and witches like Harry and Ron she was saving lives. She was the head of the medical department and the number one healer in the England wizarding community.

She got along quite well with all of the people she worked with except one. One Fleur Weasley tended to make her job a little harder than she'd like it. The entire ministry could see the tension between the two of them and assumed that it was just a competitive thing, but what they didn't see was that is wasn't just normal tension. It was sexual.

Fleur's long blonde hair and trim figure drove Hermione crazy. And Hermione's curves had Fleur in a trance. Neither of them had told each other their attraction but they could both tell. They wanted what they couldn't have, each other.

It was a normal day at the ministry and Hermione was in her office going over some paper work. Ron was out of town so there was no rush to get home. There was a slight tap at her office door.

"Come in," She called.

The blonde goddess walked into Hermione's office and instinctively Hermione held her breath.

"I've got the paperwork you asked for." Fleur said

Hermione didn't answer she just nodded and looked down at the forms she was filling out. She had to control herself and calm down. It was so hard for her to not to stare at her when she passed her in the halls, but now in the same room as her Hermione had to will herself not to look. '_Soon she'll be gone and I can get on with the rest of my day_,' She thought to herself.

The sound of the door closing was her cue to start breathing again. Hermione stood up still looking at her desk and with her eyes closed she slowly stretched her arms over her head. Once she was done she opened her eyes and noticed Fleur was still standing in her office.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Fleur took this to her advantage and strode over to the younger girl and dropped the paperwork on her desk and pulled Hermione forcefully into her.

Fleur crashed her lips into Hermione's and all of the built up tension they shared was released into the kiss. Neither one felt guilty for the kiss even as it deepened. Hermione bit the bottom of Fleur's soft lips and instinctively Fleur opened her mouth. Wasting no time they explored each other's mouth and let there tongues spar. They both fit perfectly together and they knew it.

The next thing Hermione knew was she was pushing up against the older witch with as much pressure she could exert. In the mist of there intense kissing Fleur ended up sitting on the edge of Hermione's desk and hands were roaming. Fleur was working on unbuttoning Hermione's pants while she was concentrating teasing Fleur's breasts.

Rolling thumb over Fleur's erect nipples and squeezing them slightly. Fleur succeeded in getting Hermione's pants off and now pushed hard against her throbbing clit. Hermione fought back the moan in her throat.

Taking her attention away from Fleur's breast, Hermione moved her hand to spread apart the older girls legs. Making her way up Fleur's skirt she noticed that she was wearing crotch less panties.

This made it easy to find her radiating core and Hermione stroked it firmly. At the same time Fleur was rubbing the younger witch's clit with the same firmness.

Hermione spread her legs more giving Fleur the access she needed. Fleur wasted no time and slip two fingers into Hermione. Hermione let out a low animalist growl as she thrusted onto Fleur's fingers.

The pleasure that was now sweeping over her did not stop her from doing the same to Fleur. She too thrust two fingers into the older girl causing Fleur to moan into Hermione's mouth.

They both increased the tempo and matched each other's rhythm. Thrusting hard onto one another, Hermione was teetering on the edge and Fleur could feel it. To hold in her scream of pleasure Hermione kissed Fleur hard and then came onto her hand.

As Hermione rode out the end of her orgasm she continued to thrust into Fleur. Her walls were contracting around Hermione's fingers and she was so close. As the wave of pleasure came over Fleur she dug her nails into Hermione's back.

Both breathing heavily, Hermione pulled away from Fleur. Both still had their fingers inside of one another. Fleur withdrew her fingers from the younger girl and licked the juices from one of her fingers and presented the other to Hermione.

She licked the juices from the presented finger and one last time thrust hard into Fleur. Causing her to throw her head back in pleasure and moan loudly. Steadying herself she placed her hands behind her on the desk.

Hermione withdrew her fingers from Fleur and sat back into her chair. Their ragged breathing filled the office. Slowly Fleur slid off of the desk and started to fix herself. Once she felt satisfied that her appearance was presentable she walked out of the office without saying a word.

Days, weeks and months passed. Yet they never spoke of what happened in Hermione's office that day. Hermione though that maybe the tension between them would subside after there "incident", but it didn't. It continued and now it was even higher than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Tension

* * *

_Hermione was at a table in the library and as normal she had her head in a book. She was trying hard to find something for Harry to use in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But nothing she came across could help him hold his breath for up to an hour._

_A light tap on the witches shoulder caused her to jump._

_"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" _

_Hermione tured slowly and looked up at the most stunning pair of blue eyes she had ever seen._

_"Umm...n--no I'm fine...I mean you didn't...didn't scare me." Was the the sentence that stumbled out of her mouth. She took a momment to look at the girl standing before her. She was, well gorgeous. Long silvery blonde hair, tall and slender but also curvey in just the right places, and of course those eyes. Hermione saw the beautiful creature in front of her mouth move but she was to mesmerised by the way her lips moved when she talked, anything that came out of her mouth was lost._

_She was finally waken out of her trance when the girl kneeled down slowly to her eye level. She was only inches a way from her lips and if she had enough courage she could reach out and touch her._

_"Are you okay?", the blonde witch asked as she moved her hand to feel Hermione's forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever."_

_"I'm...fine...just fine, a little tired." Hermione said as she instinctively leaned into the touch that the other girl was offering and closed her eyes. The blonde girl smiled gently and caressed Hermione's cheek lightly._

_"Well if your not too tired, do you think you could help me find something?"_

_Hermione sight as the other girl removed her hand from her cheek._

_"Yeah no problem," She said softly and looked up at the blonde, "What is it you need?"_

_The blonde withdrew a small scrap of parchment and handed it to the younger girl._

_"Oh, that's simple enought," Hermione spoke quietly and got out of her chair. The blonde witch rose from her kneeling position and smiled brightly._

_"Please, show the way." _

_Hermione led her to one of the bookshelves in library and stoped. She slowly skimed her hand across the books in front of her and pulled out one of the books. Hermione smiled and offered the book to the blonde. The older girl placed her hands over Hermiones (who's hands are tightly griping the book). _

_"Thank you," The blonde said as she looked down at Hermione. Hermione looked up at the girl slowly into those shinning blue eyes._

_"Your wel--"_

_But before Hermione could get out the last words she felt soft lips upon her own and instinctively she closed her eyes and savored the feeling of the kiss she was sharing with a girl she didn't even know the name of._

_It was heaven on earth, slow and gentle but still sending sparks through out her body. She moved her lips against the older girls and moaned as she felt herself being pulled into the blonde. With one hand around her waist and the other still firmly on top of the younger girl's hand she pressed herself against the girl and deepened the kiss. Hermione dropped the book as she felt a tounge slip into her mouth._

"HERMIONE!!"

Hermione's memories started to fade away as her flat came into view. She was sitting on her couch and music was blaring as a whole bunch of liquored up girls were dancing amilessly around her room. Ginny was now standing directly infront of her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?", Ginny asked, "This is your hen party for merlin's sake and your suppose to be enjoying it not sitting here without a drink in your hand."

The brunette sighed and smiled shyly. She did not want to be here, she didn't want a party before she got married...she wasn't even sure if she wanted to get married.

Yes she did love Ron, he was a wonderful guy. Funny, caring, strong and rugged. He may of been on the shorter end of the stick when it came to brains, but it wasn't that big of a deal. He was perfect...except not. He wasn't it, he didn't make her body set on fire with the simplest touch, he couldn't make her mind stop thinking with the simplest kiss, and he couldn't take her breath away with just a glance. He wasn't her.

_"So your marrying Bill?"_

_"Yes, yes I am." Fleur responded as she plucked the grass amilessly. The two girls were leaning up against a tree in the Weasley's back yard. It was quite early and they were the only ones up._

_"Well, I wish you a happy marriage." The statement was dripping with sarcasm. Hermione wasn't only suprised at Fleur's answer but she was pissed._

_"Why do you have to be like that?"_

_"Be like what?" Hermione spat back. She didn't think she was being unreasonable. Fleur knew exactly how she felt about her and yet she was doing nothing._

_"If your mad just say it," Fleur said trying to keep her composer, "Don't hide behind sarcasm. For once in your life tell me how you really feel."_

_Hermione scoffed and shook her head, "You know exactly how I feel."_

_"Know I don't!!" Fleur snapped at her suddenly, she couldn't keep it in anymore she was done. _

_"Fleur keep your voice down, someone will hear."_

_"I don't give a fuck who hears me!"_

_"Fleur--"_

_"Don't 'Fleur' me Hermione," with that the blonde stood, "I'm so fucking tired of your shit, I--I--I love you Hermione."_

_Hermione sat there speachless._

_"Did you hear me?"_

_She wanted to say something she really did. She loved Fleur, and she knew it. Fleur was everything she wanted and so much more. But she couldn't say it, she couldn't because it would make it real. It would be difficult, what would people say and do. How would her family and friends react?_

_"I found someone who loves me and isn't afraid of it." Fleurs said as she held back tears, "I couldn't want anything more except.." She turned and looked at the younger girl, "You." _

_The single word "you" ripped through Hermione like a blunt knife. But still she couldn't fathom the will to speak. _

_Fleur turned away from Hermione and started to walk towards the house._

_"Wait..."_

_"That's all I ever do," Fleur stopped and now the tears where falling, "Wait for you, I can't wait anymore...I just can't."_

_"Fleur..."_

_But It was to late and Fleur was already walking away._

A nudge brought her back into reality and reality was that Fleur was married to Bill and tomorrow she was marrying Ron. Fleur and her would become sister-in-laws...and that definately wasn't what she wanted her and Fleur to be. Definately not.


End file.
